


Now.

by VenerediRimmel



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: Quando parla, il suo tono è spiritoso: “Credevo” dice piano, facendo una pausa. Isak si acciglia, confuso, fissandogli indecentemente la bocca. Even allunga di nuovo la bocca in un sorriso beffardo e “Credevo di aver capito mi preferissi con tutti i vestiti addosso…”





	

 

 

**Now.**

 

 

Isak chiude la porta dopo aver salutato Jonas e Mahdi – Magnus è sparito assieme a Vilde ma nessuno se ne è preoccupato. Si volta su se stesso e appoggia le spalle alla porta, ad occhi chiusi, sorride e sospira. La casa è finalmente vuota.

Quando li riapre, un bellissimo ragazzo lo sta fissando dalla porta della cucina – da dove è apparso – alzando entrambe le sopracciglia con espressione maliziosa. Isak si ritrova a sorridergli come ogni volta che incontra i suoi occhi. Perché quel bellissimo ragazzo non è uno qualsiasi, bensì Even. Il _suo_ ragazzo.

Si incontrano a metà strada, sotto il vischio che Eskild ha fissato al soffitto. “Halla” lo saluta con voce roca il più grande, avvolgendolo con le proprie braccia per stringerlo a sé. Sono entrambi felici di essere finalmente soli.

“Halla” replica lui, guardando verso l’alto.

Even fa lo stesso e sorride fino a far diventare i suoi occhi due fessure contornate da delle splendide rughe d’espressione. Isak ama davvero il modo in cui sorride, vorrebbe vederlo sempre così. Lo fissa, come fosse il regalo più prezioso che abbia ricevuto per natale. In anticipo di qualche mese, ma _presente._ Quindi perfetto.

“Ho pensato a questo momento per tutta la sera” gli dice a un soffio dalle labbra. Even ammicca maliziosamente e “Ah sì?” gli chiede, solleticando con il proprio naso quello di Isak. “Mh-mh” bofonchia Isak, abbassando gli occhi per fissare indecentemente, con un sorriso piccato, le labbra piene e rosse di Even.

Lui sorride ancora, si bagna le labbra e poi lo bacia irriverente, senza alcuna pacatezza nei modi. Isak non si risente e anzi sorride di più mentre lo bacia.

“Come se avessimo bisogno del vischio per far questo” gli dice Even, quando si dividono per riprendere fiato. Si stanno reciprocamente scompigliando i capelli, e quando tornano a baciarsi, dopo una risata divertita, si trattengono entrambi per la nuca, come se non volessero scivolarsi lontano, come se volessero trattenersi l’uno quanto più vicino all’altro.

Iniziano  a camminare. Il tragitto per la stanza di Isak ormai è una passeggiata da compiere anche per due persone che si stanno baciando appassionatamente senza sapere bene dove stanno mettendo i piedi. E quando entrambi attraversano la porta, è Even a sbatterla con un piede per chiuderla dietro di loro. Poi, però, è Isak a compiere le prime mosse azzardate, cercando di sfilare la felpa di Even ed è Even ad allontanarsi sorridendo sornione. Gli accarezza una guancia, gli sposta i capelli dietro un orecchio e lo guarda _felice_ ed estasiato. Quando parla, il suo tono è spiritoso: “Credevo” dice piano, facendo una pausa. Isak si acciglia, confuso, fissandogli indecentemente la bocca. Even allunga di nuovo la bocca in un sorriso beffardo e “Credevo di aver capito mi preferissi con tutti i vestiti addosso…” continua, prendendosi gioco di lui. Isak lancia gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa una risata. Dondola con la testa prima di tornare a guardare Even, che sta sghignazzando come un idiota, e a sorridere…beh, sì,anche lui un po’ da idiota.

“È così” replica allora. È il turno di Even di accigliarsi, benché il suo sorriso da impunito resti perfettamente ancorato a quel viso d’angelo. “Ah sì?” domanda. Isak annuisce e sghignazza.

“Sì, è così. Ma vedi… in questa stanza vige una regola fondamentale. Sai qual è?”

Even esita un momento, con un pollice solletica la guancia di Isak e lo guarda con stupore, ascoltandolo completamente ammaliato, anche nei suoi silenzi. “No, qual è?” domanda alla fine.

“La regola è che se Isak Valtersen vuole Even Bech Næsheim nudo, allora Even Bech Næsheim può togliersi di dosso tutti i vestiti e rendere felice Isak Valtersen”

Even ridacchia e Isak lo imita. Poi Even gli ruba un bacio e Isak chiude gli occhi, assecondandolo. “Mi piace questa regola… Mi piace questa stanza” gli rende noto, nuovamente con sguardo malizioso. Isak resta in silenzio, quando Even fa qualche passo indietro e si sfila la maglietta bianca che gli è rimasta addosso dopo che Isak gli ha sfilato la felpa rossa.

Isak resta a guardarlo in silenzio, mentre lo vede sfilarsi via ogni indumento. E quando Even è finalmente privo di abiti, è felice di essersi sbarazzato di ogni demone che rendeva tetro il ricordo dell’ultima volta che lo ha visto così.

Even lo sfida con gli occhi e alza di nuovo entrambe le sopracciglia, poi “è il tuo turno ora” lo invita.

Isak incrocia le braccia al petto. “Non c’è nessuna regola che dica che lo sia” dice, facendo il prezioso.

Even si riavvicina, spavaldo, come un Dio che è stato appena sfidato dal più meraviglioso degli esseri umani. Quando gli è a un centimetro dalla bocca “Lo dico io” afferma, fissandolo direttamente negli occhi. Isak gli sorride e in un sussurro  “E tu chi sei?” gli chiede.

Even inclina appena il capo e “l’uomo della tua vita, ricordi?”

Ed Isak ricorda. E sa, soprattutto. Sa che non vuole pensare al futuro e godersi quanto c’è di più meraviglioso al mondo, ovvero il momento.

E in quel preciso momento, per _goderselo_ deve scendere a patti con Even e “Regola accettata” sentenzia, baciandolo velocemente e rubandogli un sorriso.

Poi Even lo spinge via e lo guarda con una strana luce birichina negli occhi. Isak rotea gli occhi e borbotta qualche maledizione, mentre inizia a sbottonare la propria camicia.

Quando restano nudi, non ci sono più scuse né parole da sprecare.

È il momento di godersi il presente, facendo l’amore.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so, è venuta fuori da sola e mi sono fermata prima di diventare incredibilmente indecente. Non è detto, però, che io non la continui scendendo nei particolari... piccanti. Perché Isak e Even già mi mancano ed è possibilissimo che io mi sfoghi scrivendo di loro.  
> Vi è piaciuto il finale di questa meravigliosa storia? Io l'ho trovato perfetto. E vero.  
> E sono fottutamente felice.


End file.
